encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 111
Paglusob is the one hundred eleventh episode of Encantadia. It aired on December 19, 2016. Summary Ybrahim asked Amihan how he arrived in Lireo. Alena asked if he really didn't know, since they have escaped Sapiro together. Amihan confirmed it, but said that Ybrahim had been gravely wounded and had to be healed by Danaya. Alena said Pirena did not mention that. Amihan asked if the message she had left Wantuk did not reach her. Alena said she did not get the message, but Pirena told her something else. Danaya admonished her for believing Pirena. Ybrahim said it is time for him to return to Sapiro. Amihan said she would come with him, but wants to know what happened to Hagorn. Aquil said he had escaped. Danaya asked if Asval is still alive, and asked to come with them instead of Alena. Alena said she had to come to make Pirena pay. As Ybrahim stood between Alena and Amihan, the two offered their hands to him. Alena avoided the awkward pause by teleporting away. Ybrahim took Amihan's hand, and they vanished. Aquil summoned the other soldiers for a meeting. Mayca told Pirena that they will search the whole palace to make sure that no enemy remains. Asval ordered Dagtum to accompany Mayca. Asval sat on the right side of the throne of Sapiro. Following Pirena's silent protest, Asval stood up, and Pirena sat at the left side of the throne. Asval made moderate coughs, so Pirena allowed him to sit again at the right side. Alena appeared, and later held Pirena at sword point. When Amihan and Ybrahim appeared, Pirena grabbed Alena's hand and took her away with her. Asval picked up his axe, but Amihan reminded him that he is no match against her power. Amihan told Asval to surrender to the true heir of Sapiro. Asval stood aside. Ybrahim said that Asval will never be worthy of the throne. Pirena told Alena that she wasted her opportunity to be her ally. Pirena apologized, because she will do something necessary. She fired an energy blast in Alena's direction, but Alena managed to avoid it. The two battled with their swords, until Alena decided to use the Water Gem against Pirena, who was knocked down. The arrival of some soldiers distracts Amihan, and Asval decides to fight Ybrahim. Alena got worried about Pirena and helped her get up. Pirena held Alena by the arm, causing her to cry in pain. Pirena told Alena to surrender her gem. The cries of Alena were heard by Amihan. Ybrahim told Amihan to help Alena. Amihan teleported away. Ybrahim attacks Asval, who had sat on the throne again. Ybrahim sits at the throne and manages to defeat Asval. He held Asval at sword point. Amihan sees Alena in fetal position. Alena tells Amihan that Pirena is gone. She embraced Amihan, holding her at the neck. Amihan cried in pain as Pirena's hands burned her. Amihan pushed Pirena away with a gust of wind. While their swords were locked in battle, Pirena reveals that she had recovered the Water Gem. Alena returned to Lireo. Danaya and Aquil hurriedly approached her. Before fainting, Alena tells them that she was forced to surrender her gem to Pirena. Danaya wished to go to Sapiro, but Aquil stopped her, because of Alena's condition. Pirena holds Amihan again, causing her much pain. Ybrahim hears Amihan's shouts, so he tells Asval that he is lucky because Amihan is more important than the throne. Ybrahim knocked out Asval with a punch. When Ybrahim arrived, Amihan took the chance to push Pirena away with another gust of wind. Ybrahim kicks Pirena down and escapes with Amihan. Danaya asked Alena if she felt better now. Alena thanked Danaya. Amihan and Ybrahim appeared. Ybrahim said Amihan was gravely wounded. Ybrahim escorted Amihan to a room, following Danaya's instructions. Alena simply stood up, looking after them. Mira remembers Pirena and weeps. Lira asked why she is weeping. Mira said she was very much ashamed, since she cannot be proud of her mother's wickedness. Lira said it cannot be helped, but she believes that there is still good in Pirena, even though it is buried deep beneath. Mira asked how Lira could be sure. Lira said it was because of Mira, because a truly bad person could not have borne a good daughter like her. Mira tells Lira that she is wrong, because all the good she had in her is derived from Lira's mother, who had raised her. Lira told Mira not to lose hope in her mother, who is a Sang'gre, because she is certain that she will change. Mira said she wanted to believe her, but could not. Mira said they should return to Lireo. Cassiopea appeared to them, and asked them to follow her. Pirena teleports back to the throne room and wakes Asval. Pirena declares that they were victorious, and shows him the Water Gem. Pirena and Asval sat at the throne of Sapiro. Cassiopea stares at her cauldron. Lira complains to Mira, and asked if Cassiopea is washing or cooking. Mira smiled, and explained that the cauldron is full of magic, where Cassiopea sees some of her visions. Cassiopea says even the cauldron does not show anything about Lira. Lira said she has accepted the fact that no one could recognize her, and not even Cassiopea could do anything about it. Cassiopea suggested that they go to Devas to ask help from Emre and their departed relatives. Mira asked if it would restore memories. Cassiopea said it is not certain, but there is no other way, and Lira must do it to prove that she is worthy of help from Devas. Mira told Lira that they should try. Lira said she died during her last attempt to reach Devas, and tells Mira that they should return to Lireo. Mira thanks Cassiopea, and they leave. Amihan sat on her bed, surrounded by Imaw, Ybrahim, Danaya, Aquil and Muros. Amihan said Sapiro fell because Pirena deceived her. Amihan said she should have trusted her instinct and refused to return the Water Gem to Alena. Danaya told Amihan not to blame herself, because even they might lose their gems to devious people like Pirena. Amihan laments having failed Sapiro, the home kingdom of her father. Amihan apologized to Ybrahim for failing to defend Sapiro. Ybrahim said Amihan had already done much for Sapiro, so there is nothing she should apologize for, because it was not her fault. Aquil told Amihan to forget the problems and rest. Danaya said she'll take care of Amihan, and asked them to leave. Aquil, Muros, and then Imaw, left. Ybrahim held Amihan's hand and said he would go. Ybrahim left after Danaya coughed. Amihan weeps for her defeat. Pirena sat at the throne of Sapiro, attended by Mayca and Kaizan. Dagtum asked Asval how he could take the crown and throne from Pirena, now that she has a gem with her. Asval told Dagtum to trust him, that Pirena's celebration would not last long. Mira and Lira entered Amihan's room. Mira embraced Amihan, who was relieved that she is safe. Amihan said she cannot be gone yet, because she still has to guide her. Lira left. Three damas observed a cellphone. Lira saw it and said it was hers. One of the damas refused to believe her. They start fighting for possession of the cellphone. Paopao arrived and said he'd tell the queen about them. The three damas left. Lira thanked Paopao, who noticed that she is holding a cellphone. Lira said that the date on the cellphone shows that it is December, near Christmas. Paopao said "Merry Christmas," but noted her sadness. Lira said her Christmas would be unhappy, because her true parents will not be able to recognize her. Ybrahim found Alena, and notified her that he'd be looking for Wahid and Wantuk. Alena said he need not tell her, because he is free. Ybrahim asked what she meant. Alena said she knows his true feelings, and that he and Amihan love each other. Alena releases Ybarro from his ties with her. Ybrahim said he could not say anything, except for his apology. Alena said it was not his fault, and she releases him so that she too could be free. They embraced, weeping, and then Alena left. Wantuk and Wahid were happy to see Ybrahim in Lireo. Wahid noticed that Ybrahim is sad. Ybrahim apologized, saying he is thinking of something. Wantuk thinks it's because of the fall of Sapiro. Wahid invites Ybrahim to come inside, so they could drink. Ybrahim told them to go without him, and to reside in the palace so he could find them in his return. Wantuk wonders why Ybrahim would look for another place. Ybrahim said he did not wish to stay there, because he did not want Alena to think that he is abusing the freedom she had given him, for he did not want to hurt her any further. Ybrahim told them not to tell anybody, especially Amihan, because he did not want her to feel guilty because of Alena's decision. Ybrahim leaves. Wahid said Ybrahim had lost more than a palace. Hagorn asked why Agane does not have LilaSari with her. Agane said they escaped before she arrived, and presented baby clothes to him. Agane said LilaSari had a baby with her when they left; she did not know who the baby's father is, but she is sure that it is LilaSari's. References